


Nochevieja

by Arithanas



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Español, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque amigos son aquellos que se rehúsan a dejar de creer en ti, incluso cuando tu no albergas ya tal esperanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nochevieja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoomMirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoomMirror/gifts).



> Espero que los reyes te encuentren bien de salud y te dejen lo necesario para un gran año. 
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!

 

El agua helada apenas hizo meya en el hombre tendido sobre el montón de paja sucia y Treville sacudió su cabeza con desazón. Costaba creer que una de las mejores espadas del reino se estuviera desperdiciando de tal manera.

“Athos,” Treville mencionó el nombre con más compasión que ira y, posiblemente, fue eso lo que hizo que el hombre reaccionara.

Athos nunca soportó que la gente le demostrara piedad, incluso cuando su estado garantizaba que copiosas cantidades le fueran otorgadas con una simple mirada. Sus párpados se abrieron apenas lo suficiente para que Treville notara lo turbios que estaban. Treville le ofreció una mano para levantarse, pero Athos la apartó con un golpe seco de la muñeca. Treville intentó no tomárselo personal; su principal prioridad, con el frío que había en este invierno parisino, era poner a Athos bajo techo lo antes posible.

“¿Dónde dejaste el resto de tu ropa?” Treville preguntó, notando que la camisa de fino lino que llevaba estaba negra en los puños y gris en las sisas.

“Donde dejé mis últimas monedas.”

“Cuesta creer…”

Treville hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicarle el camino y Athos dio un par de pasos en tal dirección, por pura inercia, por hábito de buen soldado. Treville notó que su resolución empezaba a titubear y le puso la mano en el hombro. Athos volvió su mirada y resolvió hacer caso a la invitación, sin importar los términos en los que fue planteada.

Treville lo siguió, medio paso atrás, asegurándose que Athos no resbalara en el camino congelado. Por suerte, no estaban lejos del cuartel y Athos era perfectamente capaz de usar el barandal para ayudarse a subir las escaleras con un módico sentido de decoro. Los soldados en el patio de maniobras no se molestaron en separar la mirada de sus labores; lo que sea que el capitán estuviera haciendo el capitán, bien hecho estaba.

Athos miró a su alrededor una vez que hubo terminado de subir las escaleras. Era la primera vez que pisaba el cuartel, hasta entonces su vida había sido tabernas, vino y problemas. Casi sin pensarlo su mano subió al collar, buscando el pendiente como si de un amuleto de buena suerte se tratara.

“Ven adentro,” Treville invitó, abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

Athos obedeció de mala gana, el frío no parecía preocuparle en absoluto y eso era una mala señal. Treville esperó a que entrara antes de revolver el contenido de los gabinetes y sacar una camisa limpia para Athos.

“Adecéntate un poco, Athos,” Treville invitó, señalando la jofaina y la cubeta junto a la cama.

La mirada que Athos le lanzó pareció furiosa por un momento pero pronto se fundió con una sonrisa de gratitud. Sin una palabra, Athos pasó a la habitación de adyacente y pronto el sonido del agua tranquilizó a Treville. Por el momento no pedía demasiado de Athos; cualquiera que fuera el asunto que lo había sacado de sus tierras era suficiente para destrozar los cimientos de su ser. El capitán solo podía confiar en que ya habría tiempo para recomponer los pedazos.

Mientras Athos se encargaba de sí mismo, Treville sacó una botella y un par de vasos. Su huésped necesitaría ciertos alicientes si es que las palabras de Treville iban a ser entendidas y aceptadas.

“Me siento humano otra vez,” Athos comentó cuando salió de la habitación.

Su cabello estaba húmedo, así como su barba y la calidad de la camisa no era, ni por mucho, similar a la que originalmente tenía el harapo que se quitó de las espaldas. Era una buena señal que los cuidados más nimios ayudaran a que se sintiera mejor. Treville extendió su mano y le ofreció el vaso; el vino no era de la mejor calidad, pero él estaba dispuesto a apostar que era lo mejor que Athos había probado en un par de días.

“Gracias,” Athos no especificó si el agradecimiento era por la camisa, el agua y el jabón o el vino.

Compartieron un sorbo de pie, ante la mesa vacía del despacho. Si el silencio era incómodo, nada en la actitud lo hacía saber. Una vez acabado el trago, Athos tomó una postura más relajada y casi pareció reclinarse en el aire con un gesto cansado. Treville llenó de nuevo los vasos, pero esta vez no se molestó en darle uno a Athos.

“Si quieres matarte,” Treville dijo con admirable sensatez y un gran sentido de caridad, “hay maneras más fáciles y productivas de hacerlo.”

“No estoy interesado.”

Treville sabía que esa sería la primera respuesta. Armándose de paciencia, Treville pasó al lado de Athos y extendió su mano hacia uno de los garfios en la pared. La nueva casaca, de cuero azul, estaba lista para proteger a su dueño. Treville acarició el cuero, la calidad era superior a la de cualquier otro uniforme en el cuartel. Tal uniforme había sido hecho a medida un año atrás y su día había llegado.

“No se trata de que te interese encontrar maneras nuevas de acabar con tu vida,” Treville descolgó la prenda y se colocó a espaldas de Athos. “Es una comisión y es orden directa de Su Majestad.”

La prenda fue colocada sobre los hombros cansados de ese hombre sin esperanzas. Athos reaccionó al peso sacando el pecho y enderezando la espalda; ese uniforme pesaba mucho más que las chaquetas y los jubones que hasta hacia poco solía usar. Treville no lo forzó a meter los brazos en las mangas; conocía de antemano que ciertos potros deben aprender a amar al bocado antes de hacer las primeras maniobras.

“Siéntete libre de exigir una audiencia y demandar tu libertad.”

“Ningún derecho me ampara.”

Athos se resistía al nombramiento, pero sus dedos acariciaron el forro del uniforme.

“Aún tienes todos aquellos que tus padres te legaron.”

Athos sacudió la cabeza, era obvio que estaba declinando cualquier privilegio en su acelerada carrera para ahogar su dolor. Treville tomó el vaso y empujó a Athos con ligereza hacia el pequeño cuarto con el camastro.

“Mañana empieza un nuevo año,” Treville le recordó la fecha a Athos y puso el vaso en su mano. “No decidas nada hoy.”

Athos asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el camastro. Su labio inferior temblaba un poco, pero eso no le impidió beber el contenido cual si de un tónico se tratara. En cierta media, eso era justo lo que era, un remedio para lo que fuera que ocurriera debajo dentro de su cabeza y en el interior de su agitado espíritu.

Treville lo dejó ser y pronto la embriaguez lo dominó de nuevo, pero esta vez Athos estaba seguro bajo techo y abrigado por un uniforme y un cuerpo de hermanos. Cualquier que fuera su decisión, Treville se aseguraría de que Athos encararía el futuro con al menos un buen desayuno entre las costillas.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo.


End file.
